Bittersweet
by shadowlover96
Summary: A new half-demon appears and everyone is interested. Where did she come from? What's her story? Why are all of the Kings of Gehenna interested in her? (takes place after the last episode in the anime). Maybe multiple shippings.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write this fanfic idea that I've had for a while now. **

**Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own An No Exorcist.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**I smile as I pass the ball back to the goblin who made a very happy noise as it caught the ball. It then threw it to the other one who made the same noise. Then it completed the circle and threw it back to me. It was a hot summer day and the sun was beating down as it reached its highest point in the sky. The lake's surface glittered with the reflection of the sun, urging us to go in to cool off in the humid heat. The goblins seemed to have the same idea as they headed for the water. I followed suit and sat in the shallow water with the two goblins who hummed with content as the three of us cooled down. **_

_**Laughter is heard from the village nearby and screams of children having fun. I walk deeper into the crystal clear lake as do the two goblins. They like to stay away from people because the villagers don't like demons and they didn't really care for me either. **_

_**A loud noise rang through the air suddenly, echoing off the water and the forest.**_

_**A gun shot.**_

_**I grab onto the smaller of the goblin as the larger one went to investigate, getting to the beach.**_

"_**Be care-" He suddenly blew up, and dust and dirt only remained. The goblin in my arms clung to my shoulder. Movement was heard just behind the treeline; they were trying to surround us. It was too dark to see who they were or where they were. I couldn't see anything as my eyes searched the trees.**_

_**Then they stepped into view.**_

_**Exorcists.**_

_**The goblin in my arms began to growl and struggle, freeing itself from my grasp to move in front of me. It reached a hand back as to protect me from them as a few raised guns and aimed for us. **_

"_**NO!" I shout as a gun fires.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I jostled awake and looked around quickly, but I was in the same place I was last night. A small, plain apartment room. The goblin at the end of my bed stirred from being awoken from its sleep and only glared at me slightly. I smiled and patted its head and it hummed and fell back to sleep. I looked around again at my room.

It was a temporary home at the moment as I was soon going to a boarding school or should I say Cram School that my uncle decided I should attend. Boxes of my stuff was scattered around the room with special potted plants and dry-hanging flowers. A soft orange haze filled the room as the curtain blocked out the rising sun. I slowly got out of bed, careful not to awake the sleeping goblin.

"I'll be back soon or we'll be in our new home." I pat his head gently.

"Okay. I'll be waiting." He said tiredly back as he snuggled into the pile of blankets. I sigh as I change into my school uniform that was sent to me a week before I headed to the city of True Cross. I brushed my short bed-head hair to look more presentable as I finish washing up and get ready to leave. I grab my keys, money, and an apple as I head off to the gates of True Cross Academy to meet the headmaster who would show me to my new room and school.

~oOoOo~

I had arrived earlier than I wanted, so I had to stand around as all the other students went in, giving me strange looks. Rich snobbish kids. Soon enough the bell rang and I stood alone. I hummed to myself as I counted the coal tars that passed every now and then. I counted to about 27 when someone chuckled.

"Ah. You're even more beautiful than I expected." I spun around and saw no one, so I looked up and there he stood on top of the gate pillar. The headmaster of True Cross Academy, Mephisto Pheles. I had seen photos of him from my uncle when he went to this school. Mephisto hadn't changed one bit. He still wore the ridiculous white clown-like outfit with the matching tophat. An umbrella in hand as he twirled it around in one hand.

"Hello sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled up to him as he hopped off and walked towards me.

"The pleasure is all mine." He took his hat off revealing his purple hair and bowed slightly. He stood up straight and placed the hat back atop his head. "Your uncle has told me a lot about you and how he wanted to enter you into my academy." He began walking towards the school and I followed close behind as he continued to talk.

"I knew your uncle very well. We were friend even and oh the trouble we caused." He smiled brightly, "He told me that you take after him and cause a lot of trouble for him?" He glance back at me.

"I don't mean too. The people in my village just don't like me." I spoke quietly, looking at the ground. Mephisto nodded.

"Your uncle also told me why that is, so you don't have to hide it from me." He smirked to himself as we got closer to the school.

"Oh okay…" I look away not really wanting to talk about my secret with a person I just met, even if he was my uncle's friend. Mephisto stopped and laughed lightly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not your fault that they don't understand you. You can always come to me if you need to talk about anything. I'm well educated and experienced with your situation." He said turning to me with a smile. He then held out a key to me. "This will allow you to come to my office to talk to me whenever you like if I'm not busy." I take it and nod.

"Thank you very much sir." He then hands me two more keys.

"This key is to your classes and this one will take you to your new dorm. Keys here are very important so don't lose them." I nod and attach them to my other keys when I noticed the key to my apartment was missing. I start searching frantically for it. "Oh don't worry," Mephisto says putting a hand on my shoulder, guiding me towards, "You are no longer staying in that apartment and all your things have already been brought to your new dorm. Your familiar is also there but I would advise that he shouldn't leave that room unless accompanied by you." I nod understanding full of his intentions.

He led me to the front doors of the school, but he didn't open them.

"Now. Use the key I told you was for your classes on this door right here." I looked at him than at the door. He had to be joking, right? I sigh and did it anyway. I put the key in the door, turning it then opening the door. Mephisto pushed me through and followed in after me. I stumbled in only to look around in complete awe.

I did not enter the school building the door had opened to. I was now in this grand hallway with terrifyingly high ceilings. There were many doors on both sides of the hallways as I turned in a circle to grasp that I was inside a totally different building.

"How…" was all I was able to manage out as my brain ran trying to find the reason. Mephisto had began to wave his umbrella in front of him like a composers wand.

"Eins, zwei, drei!" A cloud of white smoke appears in his place. 'cough cough' I waved a hand to clear away the smoke and there in Mephisto's place was a white scottie dog.

"Sir?" I squat down to get a better look at the dog and it stared right back at me.

"Yes. Now follow me." He turned and started down one end of the hall. "I will be accompanying you today to see how you do and how you are with your classes."

"Okay.." I glanced down at him, "should I not talk to you because it would be weird talking to a dog as a first impression." He looked back at me.

"It will be okay. Only you can see me, I've just turned into this form because it's much cuter and easier to follow you around in." I sigh and soon enough we have stopped in front of a door.

"Does the teacher know that I'm coming in late?" I ask as I memorize the classroom number.

"Yes, I had informed all of your teachers of your arrival. They also know what you are for the safety of the other students, but you shouldn't worry. They have all sworn to secrecy about it." He said as he sat down next to me. I nod still unsure on whether to trust these teachers my secret, but it seems like I had no choice in the matter. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. There is silence at first.

"Come in." A muffled voice said from the other side. I breathed out the breath I was holding and opened the door. I shyly entered, shutting the door behind me as I glanced at the student, which there were only 8 of them, that made my shyness go away when I saw how small of a class this was. I looked back at the teacher who looked to be about the same age as me and the rest of us.

"Hello. I am your teacher, Okumura. And you must be the new exwire the headmaster told us about." He said smiling. I smiled back.

"Yes, that's me."

"Introduce yourself, will you?" I nodded and turned my attention to the other students.

"Hello and I'm Claire Sato. It's a pleasure to be in your class." I smile place my hands behind me. Mephisto stood next to me as a dog and true to his word, nobody saw him.

"Well Mrs. Sato, pick any seat you want and I'll get back to teaching." Okumura-sensei said as he turned his attention back to the board, writing something down. I quickly took my seat in the middle where no one really was, so I sat alone.

"Now class," He tapped his ruler against the board, " I want all of you to study these subjects that you will be tested on next week. This will be crucial in determining whether you will pass your final test next year." I looked at each subject and smirked that I knew almost all of the information that was needed. There were two subjects that I was rusty on and it would be easy to refresh my memory. All around me the other students were scrambling to write down the list on the board. I frowned when I realized that I forgot to bring paper and pencil.

Mephisto had placed himself in the chair next to mine so he could see over the desks which was kinda funny.

"Mrs. Sato."

"Yes." I looked back at the teacher.

"What's the the best plant to use when treating a burn or acidic wound?"

"Aloe vera." I answer quickly, and the teacher nods. Then goes to the next student.

"Mr. Okumura?" There is no answer. I look over at the boy that sensei stopped in front of. He was slumped down in his chair with his head on the desk. "Okumura!" He said louder making the boy jump in his seat and saluting.

"I'm awake!" He says as straightens up. The boys over to my left start to snicker and chuckle. Sensei sighs and pinches between his eyes under his glasses.

"What is the most common kin of Astaroth found in Assiah?" The boys sits there thinking for a few moments before he answers.

"I don't know. My mind's coming up blank." He says, leaning back in his chair.

"Hows a guy like that here when he's not even trying and making a complete fool of himself." I say under my breath so that only Mephisto can hear.

"That boy is Rin Okumura. He is a special case like you coming here to this academy. He may not be the brightest kid, but he has a lot of potential." I frown as another student gives the correct answer. I puff my cheeks then daze off. I wasn't really paying attention to anything sensei was talking about because it was all stuff that I already knew. I was just daydreaming looking at the wall behind the teacher so it seemed like I was listening.

Then soon enough class was over. Sensei left the room and the rest of us hung back, waiting for the next teacher to come in. The other students moved into their own groups. I sat there by myself as Mephisto lazed about next to me on the chair. Then someone approached me; it was the pink haired boy that sat with the short one with glasses and the guy with the two toned mohawk.

"I'm Renzo Shima, nice to meet you." He smiles brightly and behind him I see his friends placing what seemed like a bet.

"Likewise," I turn my attention back to Shima, "Claire Sato." I smile back. He then slides into the chair next to me, and Mephisto scrambles out of the way not wanting to be sat on.

"So Sato… Where are you from? Single? Why did you decide to become an exorcist?" He leans against the table, his smile never faltering. I narrow my gaze at the single question. Behind him, Mohawk guy was rolling him eyes and snickering at Shima's question.

"Came from the countryside and I came to protect people from monsters." I smile and turn in my seat so I was facing straight ahead. I then side glance at Shima and smirk, "and yes." At this he chuckles and leans closer.

"Is that so. Then may-," he suddenly fell to the floor. His chair was pulled out from under him by a girl with purple hair.

"Geeze. It's her first day here and you're already trying to make a move on her. That's low even for you." She hmps and crosses her arms. Shima quickly gets up and scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard." He smiles guiltily.

"That's not the first impression you want to give the girl." Mr. Mohawk snickers, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm guessing this is a normal occurrence?" I ask.

"Yeah it is." He replies, smiling at me.

"Whenever Shima sees a girl he has to introduce himself." The boy with the shaved head says as he pushes his glasses to the top of his nose. "I'm Konekomaru Miwa by the way."

"Ryuji Suguro." Mohawk says nodding in my direction. I smile and nod back. I then look at the girl with the purple hair.

"What's your name?" I stand up and walk over to her and Shima. She looks me up and down before speaking.

"And why should I tell you?" She looks away.

"Because you should always be polite and introduce yourself to someone you've just met." I smile, not wanting to seem rude. "I mean," I smirk, "it would be nice to have a name to maybe a future friend or enemy." I shrug not knowing how else to put it. She looks at me for a moment, then she smirks.

"I was just testing you." She walks up to me, she's about the same height as me, and extends a hand. "I'm Izumo Kamiki and maybe I'll be your friend, I'll have to think about it." I take her hand and shake it.

"Claire Sato. Take all the time you need, but don't forget that you can't have too many friends." We both nod to each other.

"If that's so, meet my friend, Paku." She points to a girl sitting along the edge of the room. She waves over to me and I return the gesture. Izumo then points to the blonde girl approaching us. "And this is Shiemi Moriyama." Shiemi walks up to me and clasps both my hands in hers.

"Ms. Sato! It's so nice to meet you, and I'll be your friend. If you want that is." She said it in a speed of slurred words and she was red in the face. She was trying really hard to ask me this, she must be shy. I smile and hold her hands.

"Of course I'll be your friend! You meet new friends everyday and like I said to Kamiki, you can never have too many friends." The redness from her face went away after I said that and she was smiling. I smiled back loving that on my first day I made new friends and that I wouldn't have to be a loner. I look away from my new friends as they conversed away.

I then noticed another guy in the room. He was the guy from earlier who couldn't answer a simple question. He was now leaning against the table with his head down and his shoulder slowly lifting and falling. he was sleeping. I frowned and turned to Shima who was the closest to me.

"Who's that guy over there sleeping?" He looks over at the direction I was pointing at.

"Oh that's just Rin Okumura." Suguro says walking over to us, "He's a moron and an idiot for future references." I look back at Rin and then his name clicked in my head.

"Wait. You mean the half-demon Rin Okumura?" At this everyone quiets down and turns towards me. I walk over to the sleeping boy, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I then poke his shoulder to try and wake him up. He stirs and looks up as me sleepily.

"Is class over yet?" He rubs his eyes and yawns. I smirk as a plan develops in my mind to test his stupidity. I smirk.

"Yeah it ended like three hours ago!" I shrug my shoulders. At this, he blinked a couple of times before realizing what I said.

"Whaaaa?!" He jumps out of his seat and out of the room. I hold my stomach as I laugh at his idiocy. Behind me I hear laughter as the other laugh and a few called him a moron as the tension in the room disappeared. The son of Satan was in his exorcist classes. This was going to be an interesting new life.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Please review and hope that I update soon!**


	2. Lessons

**Okay guys! I've been busy with the end of my last year of High School so please forgive me for taking some time to upload this chapter. I've been trying to motivate myself to get it done and it's working. (somewhat) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own An No Exorcist**

* * *

I walked behind Mephisto, who was no longer a dog as we walked down the hallway of an old abandoned boys dormitory. He open a door on the third floor.

"This will be your room and the key I gave you earlier will bring you right to the front door of the dorm." I walk up to the doorway and gasp in shock. All my stuff was there in the room and Mako, my goblin, was there laying on the mattress. All my potted plants were on the windows and my hanging glass were also in the windows too, swaying in the breeze of the open windows, making the room bright with colorful lighting.

"How...?" Was all I could say as I stare in amazement that it was all here. Even my collection of different feathers and leaves.

"Some secrets will remain secrets." Mephisto says as he puts his finger to his mouth in a 'shushing' manner as he started to leave, but turned around at the last moment. "Oh and one more thing," I turn to look at him, "You aren't the only one living in this dorm." With that he winks and disappears. I internally shake my head and stick my tongue out at where he once was. I close the door and turn back to look at the work load in front of me that I needed to tackle. The unpacking of all my boxes.

**~~oOoOo~~**

I wipe the sweat dripping from my forehead as it rolled down my face. I had finished folding up the last box that had my stuff in it and it was hot in my room. It didn't matter if the window was open, it was hot. Mako hopped onto my back and whined.

"_I'm so hungry. Claire feed me please._" I

smile at him and my stomach also growled.

"I think my stomach agrees." I giggle and Mako sighs. He sometimes can't put up with my silliness. I leave my room and head downstairs to the kitchen where food was already placed on the table. There were three meals altogether, and I highly doubted that the third plate was for Mako. I headed to the counter that separated the eating area from the kitchen. I then knocked on the counter and waited, but nobody answered. I frown and lean over the counter.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Still no answer, but the food was fresh and hot so whoever cooked the food should still be here. "Hello!" I say louder leaning halfway into the kitchen which was dark. I frowned and smelled. Mmm chocolate. Someone was making cookies. I looked through the darkness that covered the kitchen and spotted movement. I leaned back off the counter and thought for a moment, what could possible be in the kitchen? Wait. If it's not human, then it must be a demon. I turn my gaze into the dark and smile.

"Hey. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to meet you." I hold my hand out over the counter. At first nothing happened, then something hopped onto the counter. A little purple demon in an apron, chef's hat, and cooking gloves approached me.

"_Hello. You said you wanted to meet me._" He said grabbing my hand and lightly shaking it. "_I'm Ukobach._" He tilts his head and looks at Mako who is behind me.

"It's nice to meet you Ukobach." I smile and pat Mako's head, "I'm Claire and this is Mako." Mako smiles a toothy smile saying hi. Ukobach smiled and returned his gaze to me.

"_So you wanted something?_" I nod and gesture to Mako.

"I was wondering if you could make a small plate of food for Mako." Ukobach nods and smiles before leaping off the counter into the kitchen. There is a commotion heard before Ukobach places a small plate of food on the counter.

"_Here you go._" I smile and pat his head before grabbing the plate.

"Thank you Ukobach." I say as he squeals with a smile before heading back to the kitchen. He then brings the food over to the table and place it down next to the meal that I choose to be mine. Mako immediately jumped off my back and onto the table, shoving it into his mouth. I'm about to sit down when I hear voices, more than one that is. They then walk around the corner into the kitchen.

"Come on I did all my homework, so get off my- DEMON!" I quickly move to block Mako from their view, then saw who they were.

"Okumura!" I reach around and grab Mako, even though he protested because I was stopping him from eating. I hold him to my chest and smile reassuringly to the two boys. "No need to worry guys. This is my familiar." Mako struggled in my arms.

"_I'm not your familiar, now will you please let me finish eating._" I sigh and let him go as he continues his meal.

"Eh sorry, I mean my friend Mako." I sit down also as the two boys stand there staring at Mako. "It's okay." I say to reassure them. Rin shrugs and sits down followed by Yukio who shakes his head but still looks skeptically at Mako.

"Thats cool. I've got a buddy too. His name is Kuro." Rin said before he started eating. And as if by coincidence, a cat demon hopped on the table and pawed at Rin's arms.

"_Rin! I'd like some food too please!_" He then tried taking food off of Rin's plate, but Rin caught him and lifted his plate above his head.

"No, this is my food! Go get your own!" Rin narrowed his eyes at the cat and the cat started back. Yukio shook his head and looked over at me.

"This is Kuro. He use to be our dad's familiar, but now he's here with us." Yukio then grabbed his plate and moved to the other side of the table next to me. Then the cat jumped at Rin and quadrupled his size so now he is on top of Rin.

"WOAH! That was so cool!" I jump out of my seat and leaning over the table to get a better look at the two as Kuro changed back to his normal sizes and was eating the food on the floor that was once Rin's. Yukio shakes his head at the two and continues to eat his food. I take a bite of my own and gasp in surprise. I stare at the food in front of me as the flavor explodes in my mouth.

"Yeah, Ukobach is an awesome cook, but not as good as me." Rin grins smugly at himself before a pan hit him upside the head. He gripped his head in pain as a lump was probably forming. "I was kidding jeez!" He yells over at Ukobach who was standing at the end of the table.

"Ukobach. This food is so amazing! It's like exploding in my mouth." Mako had gobbling up his food so fast that he was already done. He was now laying lazily on the chair next to me.

"_I agree. It was very scrumptious._" At the compliments, Ukobach became bashful and smiled before quickly retreating back to the kitchen. I shake my head at him, smiling before finishing my meal. I sat there content as the two brothers finished their meals and we all sat there. Yukio was the first to break the silence.

"So I understand that you know what my brother is?" I nod and stretch.

"Yeah I've heard about him, that the son of Satan had appeared," I yawn, "There was a picture of what he looked like in another one of the Vatican's headquarters that I was at for a short amount of time. I then heard about the horror that the Vatican was doing here at True Cross Academy. I was on my way here to help, but you guys were able to handle the situation so I'm happy about that. I still wanted to meet you two so I followed with my original plan, and now here I am, talking to him now along with his brother." I smirk, peaking a long canine, but only Yukio seemed to notice it. He wasn't surprised at it, probably because he knew what I was, he was a teacher after all and all of my teacher knew what I am.

"So if you know I'm a demon, you'd be fine if I made myself more comfortable?" I was a little confused by his question, but nodded regardless. He smiled and lifted his shirt and letting his tail unwrap itself from his torso. Oh, so that's what he was doing. I shake my head at my silliness and smile. He smiles back at me a goofy grin like he was a child showing off his cool new toy.

"Yuki! Rin!" I turn my head to the doorway and there was the rest of the exwire call. My heart thumped in the chest as they came to sit down with us.

"I didn't know you were here Ms. Sato." Shieme said sitting down next to Yukio. I smile sheepishly and grab Mako, setting him down in my lap.

"Are you living here with these two trouble makers?" Suguro asked, jerking a thumb at Rin. Rin, of course, defends himself right away, and Suguro ignores his complaints. I nod and hug Mako to my chest as the heart speeds up.

"Yeah I live here…" I say quietly and Mako pats my shoulder.

"_Hey, calm down. You can handle talking to them more today._" He said patting my shoulder. I sigh and stand.

"It was nice to see you all tonight, but Mako here is tired and he likes sleeping in his own bed." I smile sheepishly, "Sorry. I don't mean to be rude. Goodnight." Everyone says goodnight back, except Rin who looks at me pointedly. He knew what Mako really told me, but he didn't question it. I turned and left quickly, heading back to my room.

I close the door behind me and lean against it. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. My heart beating fast against my chest and my hands were trembling. I wrap my arms around myself as I let out another shaky breath. I slide down the door till I was sitting on the floor. Mako sits in front of me, watching.

"_You met a lot of humans today._" Mako said placing a claw on my leg.

I don't respond, I bring my knees up to my chest and hug them tightly. Mako came over next to me and places a claw on my shoulder.

"_From what you told me, you also made some friends._" I slowly nod, then frown.

"Y-yeah but… I was hiding how scared I really was." I breathe another shaky breath, "I'm surprised I even lasted as long as I did in that room. Talking with just Rin and Yukio was enough for me to handle, but once the rest of them came…" I trail off. I shake my head and hug my knees tighter, " It was just too much. I couldn't handle it."

"_You've had horrible experiences with humans._" Mako says quietly, I nod to myself and grab Mako, hugging him to my chest.

"Humans are mean and cruel." I state bitterly glaring at the floor in front on me. But then thoughts of my new friends flashed across my mind and I frowned. What if they thought differently of me if they knew what I truly was? How would they treat me if they knew how powerful I was, or if they knew my past. Red started to form that the edges of my vision.

No. I mentally slap myself. I need to stop thinking about that. I need to be positive and thinking about the past won't help. I take more deep breaths to calm my still fast beating heart and soon is slows to a calm pace. I need to be stronger and face my fears instead of acting like a scaredy cat. I nod to myself determine to become stronger.

_BUZZZZ BUZZZZ_

I look over at my phone on the desk and it blinked with a new text message. I force myself up and walk over to the desk to pick up my phone. It was a private number that I didn't recognize, but I looked at the text anyway.

**Ms. Sato ~**

**I would like to invite you to come to my study for a meeting arrangement and on the clarity of your class schedule for Monday. **

**Be sure to be there at exactly 7:30 sharp tomorrow. **

**Tartiness is not acceptable my dear.**

**~MP **

I grimace at the text and quickly put my phone down, not wanting to touch it like Mephisto gave it a disease. I set my alarm and lay in bed, listening. I could hear the conversations downstairs in the kitchen. I listened as they left and the twins made their way upstairs. The sound of Ukobach cleaning in the kitchen, and Rin snoring while Yukio scribbled on paper. Mako's light, slow breathing as he laid next to me, asleep. Then eventually, Yukio went to sleep and the last thing i hear was my own heart, everyone's breathing, Rin's snoring, and an owl hooting in the distance before exhaustion hit me.

* * *

I yawned as I walk downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Mako following close behind as I walk in to find Yukio already up.

"Morning." He somewhat jumps from my sudden appearance. He was drinking a cup of tea and was reading a piece of paper. He grumbled a bit, frowning into his tea. I tried to covered my laugh and sat down in my seat as Ukobach brought me my plate.

"Morning to you too Ms. Sato." Yukio said smiling while placing his paper down. I frown at him.

"Skip the formalities Yukio. Just call me Claire." I smile as my food is placed in front of me, "Thanks Ukobach." Yukio pushed his glasses up higher on his nose.

"But as your teacher, it would be improper for me to address you by your first name." I puff my cheeks and narrow my gaze at him.

"But we aren't in the classroom now." Yukio sipped his tea.

"But I'm still your teacher either way." I grit my teeth and point a finger at him.

"No you're not! Outside the classroom you're my roomie and a kid who's my age! It's only in the classroom and on missions that you're the teacher!" I cross my arms and sigh, "So please, just call me Claire." I stare at Yukio who stares back, giving it a thought. He then shakes his head and exhales deeply.

"You're as stubborn as brother. Fine I'll call you by your first name outside of the classroom and missions." I smirk and grab an apple out of the center basket.

"Thanks Yukio."

"Your welcome Claire." He smiles softly before continuing with his tea. I smile softly too, hidden behind the apple. I place the apple down and eat the food that's on my plate. After a few minutes, Yukio looks at his watch and sighed before standing up.

"Well I've got to get going. It was nice having your company this morning. I'm usually by myself." Yukio smiled to me then placed his cup on the counter.

"It was nice sitting with you too Yukio." I smile back before adding, "You have a nice calm aura around you." He looked at me questioning, wanting me to explain. "It's very comfortable like when you are reading a book and you're in a very comfy position, or when you are listening to rain. It's just very comforting and calming." I look away a little bashful of having to explain my thoughts. "Eh.. I'm sorry. I spoke before thinking."

"It's okay." I look at Yukio who seemed flustered slightly. "That's a strange observation, but I like it. No one's said anything like that to me before." I scratch the back of my head.

"Oh.. You're welcome. I just read people differently that's all." I realized that I had distracted him. "Hey, weren't you going somewhere." He snapped out of whatever he was in and rustled through his ring of keys quickly.

"Yes I was. Thank you." He then open the door with the right key and left without saying anything else. I shook my head at him and finished my breakfast before placed it on the counter.

"Thank you for the meal!" I clap my hands together. I then grab Mako, who was lazing about on the table, and the apple. I looked down at myself and considered that I looked presentable in my leggings and small coral sundress. I then grab the correct key from around my neck and unlock the door in front of me before opening it and stepping through.

I was still a little awestruck at how the keys worked their magic, but I started to get use to it.

There in the room, sat eating instant noodles behind a large mahogany desk with the assortments of little, colorful trinkets covering it. Behind him were large bay windows that overlooked the city of True Cross. The office was nice and professional with other chairs and side tables with complimentary flowers. The only thing that was out of place was the room that was off to the side that was filled with games with bright, blinking lights, anime products and some other childish games.

"Ah! You're here." He sets his noodles down and stands, "and you're ahead of schedule." He walks over to greet me. Mako on the other hand, climbs onto my back and stares Mephisto down from over my shoulder.

"Being early is punctual." I say casually as I pat Mako's head to make him relax a little.

"Ah! Spoken like a true lady!" Mephisto said as he sits in one of the fluffy chairs and gestures for me to take a seat on the couch. I sit and Mako occupies my lap.

"So about these lessons?" I ask as Mephisto starts eating his ramen again that appeared into his hands. He swallowed his mouthful and looks at the clock on the wall.

"They will start as soon as my other student gets here. Speaking of which, he's late." Mephisto frowns and continues to eat his ramen with no further concern. Then Mako suddenly becomes rigid in my lap and growls at one of the open bay windows. "Ah. It seems like he's finally here."

Suddenly a green-haired boy flew through the window along with another goblin attached by a collar. The goblin growled at me and Mako as he pulled against the leash. I held onto Mako with his claws digging into my arm. The green-haired boy pulled hard on the leash, pulling the goblin back.

"No Behemoth." He said in a monotone voice as he stared at me. I looked at the goblin and slowly got off the couch and crouched in front of Behemoth with my hand outstretched. He growled at me, but didn't back away or try lunging at me. I smiled and soon he stopped growling along with Mako who rubbed my arm where his claws made marks.

"Brother, who is this girl?" The green-haired boy asked. I glanced up at him and saw that he still continued to stare like he'd never seen a girl before. Behemoth was now rubbing against my outstretched hand, purring as I scratch under his chin.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." I say to the boy as I continue to rub and scratch Behemoth. Mako was now in front of me smelling the other goblin as Behemoth did the same. The two looked like they were friends now. I then looked back up at the boy to get a better look at him. He looked somewhat gothic with the clothes he was wearing except for the sucker that was sticking out of his mouth.

"This lovely lady is Claire Sato and she will be taking lessons with you." Mephisto said as he gripped the handle of a floating tea cup. I smile and stand up, facing the boy.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" I outstretch my hand to him, but he barely glances at it. He just continues to stare at me. "You know, it's very rude to stare." I give him a very pointed look and drop my hand. I puff my cheeks as he does nothing except chew on his sucker. So he was giving me the silent act, very childish. I then waved my hand in front of his face and poke his shoulder lightfully. "Hello is anyone home? You're gonna have to talk to me sooner or lat-"

In one swift movement, he grabs my hand that's poking his shoulder, rather tightly if you asked me.

"Don't do that." He said with a low growl. Ah I finally got a reaction out of him.

"Why? You didn't answer my simple question. Or do you not have a name?" I narrow my eyes at him and he glares right back.

"I am Amaimon, the Earth King of Gehenna. An insect like you should hold their tongue." He stated then spit out the finished sucker.

"As if." I growl back, clenching my uncaptured hand into a fist.

"Children! No fighting in my office!" Mephisto grabs Amaimon's arm that's holding mine. He must have decided to intervene before I kicked some royal ass. "Brother, let her go." Amaimon turned his glare to Mephisto, but obeyed him and let go of my hand which was slightly discolored. I rub it and growl slightly at the Earth King. He seemed slightly taken back at what I just did.

"You're a demon?" I frown and turn my back to him with a humf.

"Yes my brother, but not a full demon." Mephisto said as he placed an arm on my shoulder, turning around to face the Earth King. He squeezes my shoulders to him and pinches my cheek. "Isn't she just an adorable little halfling?" I grit my teeth and look off to the side as he pinches my cheeks a little bit more before he pats my head messing up my white hair and sits down.

"Mephisto, what's the real reason you want me here?" I ask, grabbing Mako and sitting down too. Mephisto just smiles deviously and chuckles.

"The reason you both are here is to teach each other. Claire and I will teach Amaimon the ways of human etiquette and culture. And we, Claire, in return will teach you the magic and ways of a demon." I stare at him for a moment and abruptly stand and head towards the door with Mako in hand. There was no way I was going to work with the Earth King. Did Mephisto not see what happened not 5 minutes ago with the almost war me and him had in his office?

"Where are you going?" Mephisto asked not really sounding concerned.

"Leaving." A hand then grabbed mine and pulling me away from the door. I looked back and stared at Amaimon. His hold was assertive and strong, but not as death-gripping as before.

"You aren't dismissed until brother says so." He says not looking at me. I sigh as I realize that there was probably no way of me saying no to this. I ripped my hand from Amaimon's and walk back to my seat as Mephisto smiles smugly in victory.

"Fine." I say before crossing my arms and pouting in the corner of the couch.

"Excellent!" Mephisto pushes himself from his seat and pushes Amaimon onto the other side of my couch, we stare each other down. Mephisto then circles the couch and hooks an arm around both of our necks, pulling our faces close to his. "Now, you two better get start getting along because you will be spending a lot of time together. So no fighting!" He then whacks us both in the back of the head. I growl at Mephisto as I rub the sore spot. He then hit me again.

"Tisk tisk. A lady doesn't growl." He says, waving a finger in my face.

"But you said that I needed to learn how to be a demon." I narrow my gaze at him, waiting for his answer.

"Whether you're a demon or not, a lady doesn't growl." He then folds his hands in front of him on top of the desk and leans forward. "Now let's start with teaching Amaimon the ways of human etiquette!"

* * *

I sigh as I open the door to my room. The small, first lesson with Amaimon was stressful and draining because the thick-headed bastard wouldn't listen to a single thing I was telling him. I groaned and flopped onto my bed. Even though it was only noon, I was worn out and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. I stretched, planning to do just that, when a warm sensation formed on the middle of my back. A small smile formed on my lips as seconds later my phone vibrated with the income of a daily text.

I hoist myself out of bed, grabbing a handheld mirror off my desk. I then took my shirt off as I head to my full length mirror. I put my back to the mirror and look at the other one for the reflection of my back to come into view.

White feathers danced down my back in the shape of wings. Perfectly symmetrical with 33 feathers on each side. Some were same feathers the size of my pinky; others larger than my hand. Two pairs of feathers wrapped around the top on my shoulders and a few other pairs wrapped around my torso and hips. They were beautiful against my back, contrasting the two ugly scars the ran jagged lines where the feathers start their form in the middle of my upper back. I sigh as I stare at the new tattoo addition. A thin, small circle between the middle of my scars.

Every six months, a new feather would appear on my back, but it now seemed like the wings had filled out and a new symbol was starting. I put my shirt back on and pulled a small black book out, recording the changes of my strange tattoo.

I've asked Uncle before about it, but he would always answer with the same response, that he'd tell me when the time was right. I never understood what he meant and i still don't. Some things never change. I guess I'll write him a letter about the new symbol starting on my back, maybe he'll tell me then, but it's a long shot of that happening.

I sigh again in frustration and grab my phone, flopping onto the bed again. I open my phone and smile at the text.

**- Good morning. **

**Did you just get up?** A reply came seconds later. Hm, usually he's not this quick to reply.

**- Yes. But I didn't sleep all that well. I kept tossing and turning.**

**Sometimes people toss and turn in their sleep.**

**- I sleep a lot better when you're with me.** I shake my head at his reply and my face starts to heat up.

**Why do you have to say something like that!?**

**- Because it's true.** I facepalm and roll onto my stomach letting my white tail rest against me as I sway my feet in the air.

**Well you still don't have to say it. 3**

**- But I wanted to.**

**God! What am I going to do with you?**

**- You should come and be with me. I miss you Claire.**

**I miss you too Lucifer. **

* * *

**Sorry again once more for not updating sooner! I promise to have the next chapter up soon, right after I'm done with the next chapter of my other fanfic.**

**Hehe I love ending with cliffhangers. **

**Thanks and review to fuel my motivation!**

**Also a thanks to my editor Sam**


End file.
